


You Can't Cheat at Atari

by gxenbev



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, byler, mike sucks at video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxenbev/pseuds/gxenbev
Summary: Mike sucks at Atari so they decide to do something else. This is a really short drabble that consists of mostly dialogue.





	You Can't Cheat at Atari

**Author's Note:**

> Short and Sweet. Byler.

“Goddamn it, Will. You win again.” Will giggles. He’d beaten Mike five times on the Atari since they began playing.

“Do I at least get a kiss for winning?” he asked, giving Mike his puppy eyes. Mike rolled his eyes but leaned in to peck his boyfriend on the cheek anyway.

“Want a rematch?” Will asked.

“No way, you’re going to cheat again.”

“How is it possible to cheat at Atari?” Will mocked at the accusation.

“No, different game,” Mike insisted.

“Fine,” Will agreed. He listed off multiple board games and video games just for Mike to shoot down each one.

“I give up,” Will said, exasperated. He leaned back on the couch having given up on trying to find a way to entertain the two.

“Let's just stay here and watch the TV, then,” Mike suggested.

Will seemed pleased with the idea and leaned over to rest his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Mike snaked his arm around the smaller boy’s waist. He gently pulled him down as he laid against the back of the couch. Will snuggled into his boyfriend's side, Mike’s arm still wrapped firmly around him.

“This is better than a board game,” Mike whispered, placing his head atop of the sandy blonde’s.

“Yeah, but what about the TV? One of us is gonna have to get up and turn it on.”

“Well, nevermind, then,” Mike said. “Forget about the TV.

Will smiled into his boyfriend’s chest. He cherished these moments when they were the only ones home and could act like boyfriends without worrying about anyone seeing.

Will’s thoughts were interrupted by Mike gently pressing a kiss to the tip of his head.

“God, I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
